The Warriors in Remnant
by jfcongo
Summary: This is the story of our fellow Warriors stuck in a new world, will they survive or will they get wrecked. New chapters every two weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, a crossover if you want to get all specific, and all the timeline for this is after the events of The Warriors Jailbreak issue and takes place after the Vol. 2 season finale. Leave your comments and critiques and have a good day. BTW I do not own any of these characters this just a story a non-cannon story.**

 _ **Warriors Hideout, Coney Island, Brooklyn, 1978, Friday 12:00 am**_

The hideout was bustling with the Warriors celebrating their latest triumph over the N.Y.P.D, breaking out Ajax. All around the Warriors were celebrating with large amounts booze and flash. Truly it was a time to be alive.

"So, Ajax how was it? You know being locked up like an animal"

"just when I thought you couldn't say anything dumber Cowboy, you open your goddamned mouth"

"Hey lay off man! I'm just trying to talk to an old friend"

"Well you can talk by getting me another bottle dickhead"

"Fuck you"

As Cowboy passed another bottle to Ajax, Swan simply looked out into the night sky aimlessly without a care in the world. Vermin was on the couch simply relaxing and drinking. Cochise was talking with Snow about one of the many past adventures they've shared. Waking from his procrastination Swan looked around and thought ' _Where the hell is Rembrandt?_ ' then on cue Rembrandt comes in with a big grin on his face and holding something behind his back.

"Hey Rembrandt what you got behind your back man?" asked Cochise

Snow, Ajax, Cowboy, and Swan looked over and watched Rembrandt as he revealed a big glowing crystal shard that he was hiding.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"It's something I found when I went outside to take a leak, it was just sittin' there in the alley. Wanna pawn it?"

Catching the attention of Vermin, eyes wide in shock, immediately yelled "Rembrandt, you sonuva bitch, you read my mind!"

"Jesus that thing's bigger than a football!" said Cowboy

"Let's take it to a pawn shop" said Swan

The whole room turned their attention to Swan

"We can get it appraised and figure out how much it's worth, then hock it to some big-time jewelry store" replied Swan

"What kind of jewelry store is going to do with give money to some hoods like us?" asked Snow

"They probably won't care who we are, once they see the rock they'll practically throw themselves just to get their hands on it" said Ajax.

"So, what are we going to do with the money then?" asked Cochise

"We should make a memorial for Fox and Cleon" replied Snow

Everyone went silent once their names were mentioned, it had been a month since the Bronx meeting. Since that day the Warriors lost so much, not just pride but their fellow brothers in arms. All of them nodded their heads to buying something to remember their lost brothers in.

"So, it's settled then, something that honors our lost soldiers" said Swan

Vermin raised a bottle and said out loud "to Cleon and Fox, gone but never forgotten" everyone followed suit even Ajax, forgetting about the tough times he and Cleon had. Ajax still respected his fallen leader.

The Warriors chugged their bottles and smashed them on the ground, soon after they continued their celebration well into the night. Then suddenly the crystal suddenly started to glow brighter. Everyone looked over and saw what was happening Swan turned to Rembrandt and yelled " _Rembrandt drop damn the crystal!_ ". However, the light suddenly engulfed all of the Warriors and in a flash, they disappeared along with the crystal.

 _ **Downtown Vale, 12:00pm, Year Unknown**_

Suddenly in front of a shop called From Dust Till' Dawn a bright light suddenly appeared and so did our fellow Warriors.

"Is everyone okay?" Swan asked as he looked around to see his friends confused on what just happened.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Ajax

"I don't think we're in Coney anymore" replied Cowboy

"Well no shit Cowboy" Vermin sarcastically replied

"The crystal is gone!" yelled Rembrandt

Everyone immediately started searching around them, but no luck the crystal was nowhere to be found. The Warriors started to get worried out of their turf and losing a ton of cash they all thought to themselves ' _This can't get any worse'_.

Then from behind them a snobby and annoying voice shot out through group _"can you please move, you're blocking the entrance"_ the Warriors turned around to see a girl no taller than them wearing an all-white dress with a sword on her hip. Her hair white as snow all tied up in a bun. Her face in a scowl while lightly tapping her left foot to show how annoyed she was, all while her light blue eyes staring down the Warriors.

Along with another girl on her left this one much taller than the girl in white with a cascading amount of blonde hair as if it was a waterfall. Standing as if she had no care in the world wearing a crop top, a small jacket, and a pair of black shorts. While wearing a pair of yellow gauntlets. She too added on " _Yeah come on guys we don't have all day can you please move"_

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of Warriors in Remnant likewise with the first disclaimer I don't own any of these characters and this story is updated every two weeks. I apologize in advance if any chapters are uploaded late as college can be difficult, anyways have a good day and happy reading.**

 **Remnant, Team RWBY Dorm, Friday 2:00pm, Year Unknown**

"So why do I have to go with Ice Queen, when I should be getting ready for my night out. After all it's not everyday professor Port ends class early."

"I agree with Yang, humph that felt weird to say, I should be keeping up with my studies incase Oobleck gives us a pop quiz"

"Yang it's your fault you took my dust and Weiss is coming along so you don't skip out on this" replied Ruby

"Besides all you're doing is picking up Ruby's order, and the faster you pick it up you'll still have time for clubbing it's not like you're missing out" Blake added on.

"Alright fine I'll go, come on Weiss" not willing to start a pointless argument, Yang and Wiess left the dorm and took the next bullhead heading into Vale. ' _this will be a piece a cake, walk in grab Ruby's order, take the next bullhead back to Beacon and still have time for moi"_

After arriving in Vale, the duo quickly found their way to the dust shop From Dust till Dawn but blocking the only way in the shop was a group of guys all sporting the same red leather vests. As Wiess grew impatient she immediately scolded the group

"Excuse me but you're blocking the entrance to the store"

The Warriors turned to face Weiss and then looked at each other as if they're saying ' _she can't be serious_ ' mentally. Suddenly Ajax steps up to the front of the group and looks at Wiess before replying back

"Get bent, Princess"

Suddenly the Warriors start cracking up at Ajax's witty remark, leaving Wiess angry. Angry that a no-good punk would disrespect Wiess Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation. Without hesitation she slapped the rouge across his face. A stunning silence enveloped the group as Wiess thought she won the encounter.

With a red hand print on his left cheek Ajax was speechless no piece of tail had ever disrespected the Enforcer of the Warriors. 'Someone needed to put princess in her place' thought Ajax as he cocked his right hand and threw a haymaker at Weiss's face, but before the punch connected Yang stepped in and caught the punch with her hand.

"Out of the way blondie before I put a hole in your face!" without any hesitation Yang socked Ajax across the face. At a blinding speed Ajax flew through the window of the dust shop without any hesitation Snow threw a fast punch at Yang making her stumble back.

" **Enough!"** as Weiss screamed as she pulled out Myrtenaster and plunged it into the sidewalk on the ice configuration. Every single one of the Warriors were suddenly trapped in a ring of ice except for Ajax. Ajax rose to his feet grabbed a piece of broken glass from the floor "I ain't getting beat by some skanks!"

Suddenly a red aura enveloped Ajax as he rushed Yang, but instead of a punch an explosion came from his knuckles knocking both Yang and Weiss onto the street. As Yang and Wiess tried to pick themselves up Ajax looked at his hands in wonder.

"Holy shit I can blow shit up with my hands!" quickly looking over he rushed over to the ring of ice and blasted a hole through the ice. "come' on, we gotta go!" the Warriors quickly rushed out of ring and quickly took off into the alley.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 of Warriors in Remnant likewise with the first disclaimer I don't own any of these characters and this story is updated every two weeks. I apologize in advance if any chapters are uploaded late as college can be difficult, anyways have a good day and happy reading.**

 **Center Vale, 3:00pm**

 _"Is everyone here?"_ Asked Cowboy as he looked around now in miles ahead of the crazy ice chick that attacked them. _"What the hell was that? Fuckn' ice rings and crazy strong blondes!"_ Ranted Vermin as he paced around the alley. _"Look it don't matter now, I can blow shit up with my hands!"_ exclaimed Ajax.

" _ **EVERYONE CAN IT!"**_ shouted Swan. Everyone in the group looked over to Swan surprised at his outburst. _"Alright, everyone we need to calm down and find out exactly where that crystal ditched us."_

" _Well smart guy how are we supposed to find out about anything about this place we're in"_ retorted Vermin. _"We can check in a library, if it's anything like New York maybe we can find any trains leading out of this city"_ replied Cochise.

" _Or how Ajax has exploding punches"_ replied Rembrandt. _"Alright we know what we gotta do so let's go!" replied Ajax_ and without haste the Warriors moved out of the alley and after questioning random people the Warriors soon found themselves entering a library.

" _Alright spread out and find any books on this place and powers, we'll meet back here on the first floor"_ " _Alright chief"_ replied the rest.

 **Five minutes later**

With a stack of books in hand the Warriors reconvened at a large table and started going through the books at hand. _"So, we're stuck in a world called Remnant, in a city called Vale, and there's these monsters called Grimm threatening to kill everyone. What the fuck did we just get ourselves into?"_ asked Vermin. Everyone else was speechless, being hunted by every gang in New York is one thing but stuck in a world full of monsters wanting to tear us from arm and leg. _"Hey get a load of this, apparently they train these kids in these academies and turn them into hunters to fight these things."_ Everyone looks over to Rembrandt _"so they're heroes who gives a rats ass"_ replied Ajax, _"this is why"_ Rembrandt replies as he shows a newspaper the headline reading _"_ _ **huntresses in-training foil terrorist plot and apprehend wanted criminal Roman Torchwick"**_ below the headline is a picture with a group of young girls, including a feisty blonde and a certain cold heiress, arresting said criminal. _"holy shit it's that ice chick!"_ Vermin pointed out, " _and that crazy blonde!_ " Ajax blatantly points out, _"this is bad if we attacked these "heroes" it won't be long before more start gunning for our heads"_ replied Swan _. "I'm with Swan on this one, hmm that felt weird to say"_ replied Ajax. _"Then we gotta split, the more distance between those 'hunters' the better"_ Snow added in.

 _Suddenly from the far corner of the room The Warriors are currently in, slow clapping started up. The Warriors turned to see the cause of the noise and in the corner of the room was a man sitting in a dark corner holding what looks like a coffee mug on his left hand. "Bravo gentlemen I do commend your collaborative efforts to have gotten you this far but this is where I draw the line"._ The man moves his hand to turn on a lamp on the table on his right. The light flickers on as it reveals a man lounging on a chair sipping his coffee from his mug as the light reflects off of his silver hair and accentuates his dark tinted glasses. _"For a group of renegades, you've seemed to make quite the impression on my students, particularly the two you've injured. My name is professor Ozpin and I've come to make you an offer come with me to my academy you'll be given full room and board, meals, and a decent education."_ Cochise steps up _"why should we trust you? Old man"_ Cowboy follows up _"yeah ever since we got here, we've been attacked and chased by people I've only read about in comics and what do we get out of this?"_ Ozpin simply sips from his mug and calmly retorts _"I see in you gentlemen a chance, a chance to change yourselves from who you are. Instead of being shunned in a world you barely know, you have a chance at becoming stronger and understanding this new world that you've been thrown into you have a chance to become heroes. So, what do you say do want to be treated like outcasts or you do you want to be a hero?"._ Swan gathers the rest of the Warriors for a vote _"Okay we're in, so what now?"_. Ozpin stands up and gestures the Warriors to follow along, as they exit through the back a bullhead is seen opening up. Ozpin walks in and after the last Warrior steps in Ozpin looks over to them and thinks to himself _'this will be a very interesting year'_ as the bullhead door closes.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 of Warriors in Remnant likewise with the first disclaimer I don't own any of these characters and this story is updated every two weeks. I apologize in advance if any chapters are uploaded late as college can be difficult, anyways have a good day and happy reading.**

 **Ozpins Office, 5:00 pm**

" _Cool office"_ awed the Warriors as they were perplexed by the constant shifting gears in his office walls. " _As much as your complements are nice to hear we have to pinpoint where do you come from_ " Ozpin said bringing the Warriors attention. " _We understand that you all come from a place called New York_ " Ozpin pointed out. " _Yeah, we come from a city called New York, we made our stand in Coney Island one part of hundreds of gangs"_ Swan pointed out. " _Hundreds?_ " asked Ozpin, " _Yeah, the only way we got here was by finding this weird glowing crystal, after it teleports us, when we got here it turned to dust_ ". " _So, do any of you have any combat experience_ " Goodwitch bluntly asks. Everyone looks over to Ms. Goodwitch, and stares at her with a moot expression " _yeah we know how to fight, we fought through a hundred miles in New York against thousands of gang members and cops over the whole Cyrus incident_ " Swan retorted. ' _The Cyrus Incident?_ ' Ozpin thought ' _I'll be sure to ask later_ ', " _yeah we know how fight and we're pretty good with any weapon we can get ahold of bottles, bats, switchblades, anything we can get our hands on we can waste anybody_ " replied Cowboy. " _Well here at Beacon students bring their own weapons, but I believe we can help your current situation_ " Ozpin stated. " _Are you saying what I think I'm hearing!?_ " Vermin asked

" _One of our students can help each of you design and create your own weapons she's a young leader of an up and coming team of which one of you had the pleasure of meeting most of her team_ " Ozpin continued. " _Wait you mean Blondie and Ice Queen!?_ " asked a surprised Ajax, " _aside crude introductions there is a critical matter we must address, the issue of your auras_ " intervened Goodwitch. " _that's what I've been reading about in the library you found us in, they're part of our souls or something right?_ " asked Rembrandt, " _yes, auras are in fact part of your soul but it can act as a shield against most fatal blows but it does have a limit. But auras are key in powering semblances, powers that manifest from within such as your friends' explosive punches but remember each semblance is different for each person_ " replied Goodwitch. " _okay so how do we unlock these auras?_ " Cochise asked. " _Simple everyone get in a circle and hold hands, the ritual should only take a minute_ " Ozpin responded. Each of The Warriors got up and obeyed Ozpins request Ozpin got in the circle and placed his hand on Swans shoulder and began the chant "For _it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ " The Warriors all looked at each other in shock as they all started glowing a bright red energy around their bodies. After the ritual Ozpin let go of Swans shoulder and started leaning on his cane. After a while the energy emanating from each of the Warriors started to subside " _wicked we got powers now_ " Cowboy reacted. Ozpin limping back to his chair looked over to Glynda Goodwitch " _send in Ms. Rose Glynda_ " looking over to Ozpin, " _are you okay Oz, you look like you're about to keel over man_ " asked Snow. " _I'll be fine this is a small side affect but I'll be okay, for now Ms. Rose will help you with your weapons_ ".

At that moment the elevator in Ozpins office dinged opening up to reveal a young girl, carrying a small red box, wearing a red cloak along with a beige uniform " _you wanted to see me professor Ozpin?_ ".

" _you've gotta be fucking kidding me this is our weapon maker, a fucking kid!_ " Ajax exclaimed. " _Yeah I don't want to be rude but you don't look like the type to get your hands dirty_ " Snow added on. " _Ms. Rose please show them your hand made weapon_ ". In a swift motion the young girl pushed a button on the red box and the box started to expand and shift to a larger proportion, the young girl slammed the weapon down revealing itself as a large red and black scythe.

The Warriors stood back in shock, eyes as wide as saucers, " _so who's a kid now,_ _my name is Ruby Rose and I'm your weapons expert_ ". Swan stood up and walked up to Ruby now standing face to face with the Red Reaper. " _You're pretty ballsy for a kid, you're good real good_ " Swan spoke, Ruby spoke " _the best_ ", " _my name is Swan and we are the Warriors_ " 


	5. Chapter 5

**Update time: due to certain issues I was not able to update this fic for a while but rest assured more chapters are coming and I apologize for making you wait for so long, and if you been here since the beginning thank you for your patience.**

 **This is chapter 5 of Warriors in Remnant likewise with the first disclaimer I don't own any of these characters and this story is updated every two weeks. I apologize in advance if any chapters are uploaded late as college can be difficult, anyways have a good day and happy reading.**

 **Ozpins Office 6:00pm**

" _As for room accommodations you gentlemen will be placed in a double wide room due to your large group size, as for your weaponsmith you will each be meeting Ms. Rose for the next three days to discuss what weapon preference you have before your initiation, train well gentlemen this trial will not be for the lighthearted_ " Ozpin said to the band of Warriors still in shock with the exception of Swan at what the Red Reaper had brandished in front of the gang. " _Alright Oz we won't disappoint, so where's our room_ " Swan asked breaking his gaze from the Red Reaper

" _I'll show them to their room Ozpin, as for supplies you each will receive a bundle including scrolls, uniforms, training attire, and your starter allowances_ "

" _Thank you Glynda as for your weapons you'll see Ms. Rose tomorrow at the forge as for now please take this time to get to know Beacon, as for you Ms. Rose you are dismissed thank you for your time._ "

" _Thanks professor Ozpin I'll see you guys later I guess_ " said Ruby with a toothy smile as she made her way to the elevator.

With the rest of the Warriors still in shock over the red reapers weapon Swan looked over to Ruby " _hey kid I'll see you around"_. " _Sure, just try and keep up"_ Ruby replied with a cheeky smile just as the elevator doors closed.

After getting over the shock of Ruby's scythe the Warriors followed Goodwitch to their dorm as she opened the door the Warriors were in awe of the room two bathrooms, a wide common space, and a kitchen such a wide space even topping their old hideout. As each of them were looking around and exploring the room Ms. Goodwitch left a medium-sized box with a note on the side before leaving the dorm.

" _Holy shit dude we got everything in this room beds, running water, and even a kitchen, shit we hit the jackpot_ " Vermin said whilst observing their new dorm. " _Even though this tops the old hideout by a mile what the hell are we gonna do now?!" replied Cochise "First we get picked up by some creepy old guy and his secretary, then we get recruited into some hero academy like outta of them marvel comics and now we may have powers, what the fuck are we going to do? Shit man I'm freaking out!_ " Cochise ranted on bringing the attention of everyone in the room. He was right, they were trapped in a world full of crazy looking monsters with even crazier people, they were scared out of their minds until a booming voice reverberated throughout the room " _ **ENOUGH!**_ " Swan booming from the center of the room " _yes we may have gotten ourselves into some deep shit, but when haven't we been in deep shit before! we fought through Manhattan to get back home with every gang in the city on our asses and took on a detention center and freed Ajax from those pig cops. We may be in a different world but we all know that old saying 'Same Shit Different Day' we are The Warriors the meanest boppers in all of Coney, if they want to see real Warriors then we'll show them who the real live bunch are!"_ shouted Swan, whilst pacing around the room. As each member of the Warriors came together listening to Swan. Swan then held out his right fist looking out towards the rest of his war party.

" _So, who's with me?_ "

And with that each of the Warriors one by one put their hands in the middle silently swearing their loyalty to their friend and fellow brothers in arms. _"Alright then now that the matter is settled, lets open that box the skirt left us"_ Cowboy being the first to open the box starts pulling out all the items in the box seven Scrolls, seven clips of Lien, and several uniforms in each of their sizes. After handing out each item to each of the Warriors Vermin picked up the note on the side of the box and read it out loud _"essentials you are going to need, don't screw this up -G. Bossy Bitch"_ " _I heard that"_ replied Snow.

After individually checking out each of their uniforms, Cochise retorted (now at ease) _"So, can we sleep now? I figure if we got an initiation then we gotta get all the rest we need"_ without haste the Warriors chose their own beds and in a snap they fell asleep. Not knowing what may come next in this strange new world.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 of Warriors in Remnant likewise with the first disclaimer I don't own any of these characters and this story is updated every two weeks.**

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry the update process for this story is slow, so ill try to stick to chapter uploads twice a week. And if you're still here from the beginning, props for sticking by.**

 **Beacon Cafeteria 9:00 am:**

Initially the first thing that came to the Warriors mind was not training but hunger, who knew interdimensional travel can build up an appetite. As the Warriors lined up for breakfast, they were floored at the food that was available to them eggs, pancakes, fresh fruit, assorted meats, and more. The Warriors piled as much as they could on their plates, took their seats, and proceeded to feast.

" _I could get used to this, shit imagine what they hand-out during lunch and dinner!"_ Ajax spoke as he was shoveling breakfast down his mouth, every Warrior agreeing with him as they were practically eating everything on their plates. Soon more students started to enter the cafeteria, soon after the rest of the students started to notice the Warriors, all of which kept their distance from the group but two teams in particular took the initiative to get to know these new underdogs a little better.

" _Hi guys! Enjoying your breakfast?"_ the Warriors looked over to the source of the cheery greeting and seeing it was none other than the Red Reaper herself Ruby Rose. _"Seeing as how I'll be making your weapons for the initiation, I wanted to know what weapon preferences you all had, and since I'm gonna be here for a while I might as well bring some friends"_ just then a fast-yellow blur tackled Ajax clean off his seat.

Kneeling on top Ajax is the Blonde Bombshell of RWBY, Yang Xiao Long, _"shouldn't I buy you dinner first blondie?"_

" _Yeah how 'bout a knuckle sandwich dick"_ quipped Yang as she quickly threw a right cross to Ajax but caught it. _"Not this time blondie"_ and Ajax countered with an explosive punch blasting Yang off of Ajax. Both parties standing up ready to fight when Cochise and Cowboy stepped in restraining Ajax " _Alright Ajax lighten up you'll get your fight later"_ Cowboy said trying to ease the tension. Reluctantly Ajax backed off _"fine, you got lucky this time blondie"_. _"Can't you go ten seconds without trying to bash someone's head in Yang"_ quipped Wiess as she stepped up next to Yang _"I swear it's like you live to fight any-you! How and why are you here with your band of vagrants?"_ Wiess exclaimed as she pointed her finger at Ajax. _"Aww crap you're here too ice queen?"_ quipped Vermin _"oh how original, what next are you're going to insult my body, you illiterate boor" "jeez are you a walking thesaurus or something"_.

" _thesaurus jeez Vermin when did you become a scholar?" "Oh, piss off Cowboy I don't have to swear every time"_ the rest of the Warriors and even Weiss was surprised by Vermin's sudden outburst. _"I'm sorry I didn't get your name, my name is Weiss, Wiess Schnee"_ Wiess asked with her hand out _"just call me Vermin, like my friends do"_ Vermin replied shaking the Ice Queens hand.

" _Okay awkward introductions aside my name is Blake Belladonna"_

" _So how are you any different from the rest of them?"_ asked Snow, in a swift motion the Hidden Faunus removed her bow to show her cat ears. Snow smiled and nodded back at Blake "my names Snow, nice to meet you Blake". Quickly putting back her bow on, smiled back at Snow "Likewise Snow".

Ruby slightly hopping, excited about how her team is getting along with the soon-to-be new students of Beacon. _"So, looks like everyone's getting along"_ Ruby looks to her left to see Swan the War Chief of the Warriors. _"yeah I guess sorry my sister tried to kill Ajax" "blondies your sister!?, but you guys look nothing alike" "it's a long story but ill tell you guys later, anyways we have to go to the forge I gotta make weapons for you guys"_ nodding at her response Swan looked over to his War party _"hey guys listen up we gotta follow red so she can make our weapons we got to start preparing for this 'initiation' Ozpin has setup for us"_ nodding at the notice of their Warlord, the Warriors saying their goodbyes to the rest of team RWBY start following Ruby to the forge to make their weapons. 


End file.
